


Nothing can break this

by Dont_do_sadness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex needs to not be oblivious, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, I'm a sucker for mullette so expect a lot of sweet fluff, I'm very ashamed, Jamilton - Freeform, Lafayette needs to deal with their shit NOW, Meggy?, Multi, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Thomas needs to just trust people and be himself, Trauma, also needs to stop being an ass, but also angst, but also not sorry, i'll stop now, is that the ship name?, much later though, mullette, possible leerens?, these tags are super random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_do_sadness/pseuds/Dont_do_sadness
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson are freshmen in college, both trying to find their own place in the world. Though they're not alone, they have their friends to help guide them, they both feel lost and incomplete. That is, until they find eachother.Lafayette is new to America and trying to push a terrible trauma behind them, while Hercules is just trying to survive college and hope for the best in the future. Neither of them knew that they both needed each other more than anything.John Laurens is in love, but can never admit it. He needs to make a decision before it's too late and he loses the one person he loves the most.Maria is stuck, lost, confused. Peggy is hopeful and optimistic, but she's also haunted from a nightmare she can't escape. They need each other desperately if they want to survive.It's college, it's hard work and late nights studying, but it's also a time to discover oneself and find your true place in this world.





	Nothing can break this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm Laura, nice to meet you! So this is my first fanfic on Ao3 and I'm really excited to share my story with you! Just something to keep in mind, I'm 15 and I don't know a lot about college, so even though this is a college AU, it's not gonna be entirely accurate, sorry! This is really just for fun and I really wanted to get experience with others reading my writing! So, if you have any positive feedback or constructive criticism, feel free to comment! Ok, I'm really excited! Go read!!!

"Ok sweetie, everything's here! I guess this is goodbye huh?" Jane Jefferson said to her son as she stood in the doorway of his new dorm room. Thomas stood still inside the small space, gazing around in awe. He turned when he heard his mother say this and rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop calling me 'sweetie' now, Ma? I mean I'm fucking 19 now-" 

"Hey! Language! You may be old enough to live by yourself now but you're still my boy!" Jane cut him off with a stern voice. Thomas smiled and laughed, his mother may sound stern but he knew she wasn't really mad.

"Sorry Ma," he said with a childish grin. Jane smiled sadly and pulled Thomas in for a hug. "Oh! Ok Ma.... I get it," Thomas muttered as she hugged him. "Hush. Let me have this. My baby's all grown up!" Jane said, snivelling a little.

"Come now Jane, he's a grown ass man he'll be fine," Peter Jefferson said in his low rough voice. Thomas' expression hardened and he pulled away from his mom. He looked over at his father with a flat expression. He returned the same expression in exchange. His father was a force, even with his old age he still looked menacing. Thomas had learned how to deal with him over the years but he knew he'd never get over that tiny bit of fear that creeped up on him every time they spoke. Jane sighed and looked up at her son with one last smile.

"Ok," she said, "I'm ready." She turned and walked out the door, her husband following behind her. "Bye," Thomas called after them. Jane turned around to wave but her husband turned her back around and ushered her forward before she could.   
Thomas frowned and crossed his arms. He watched them make their way down the hall and then turn a corner, out of sight. 

"Thank God I'm a grown ass man and can get away from you!" Thomas hissed under his breath. He clenched his fists tight before letting out a breath and relaxing his hands. He threw his head back and fought back tears. 

"God! Fucking bastard," he muttered as he slammed his door. He turned to look at his new room and smiled a little. There were still so many things to unpack but he didn't care. This room was his and it was away from his son of a bitch father. He was going to be ok. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled out his phone and slid it open. He went into his messages and taped on the one that said "Jemmy". 

To: Jemmy

Hey, I'm all unpacked, wanna hang?

He looked around the room as he waited for an answer. The walls were a light beige colour and the setting sun seemed to make them glow. He heard his phone buzz and he looked down at it.

From: Jemmy

Sure. Meet @ my dorm in 10?

Thomas smiled and typed, "K, c u soon," before getting off the bed and sliding his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket from the closet and slid it on. He stopped to check his hair in the mirror before walking out the door. He'd worry about unpacking later. 

He made his way down the halls and to James' room. He had been there yesterday before he had moved in. James had been his best friend all throughout high school and now they were going to the same college together. NYU, like they had planned since 9th grade. James was there for law school (to become a lawyer, ew) while Thomas was majoring in Political science. He felt relieved that he had at least one friend here with him, he wasn't ready to be completely alone yet. Plus, James was the one person he could always count on, the one person who knew him the best. He was there for Thomas all the times his father had gotten mad or too drunk, all the times Thomas had felt alone....

James was his best friend, there was no doubt. When he got to the right dorm he knocked softly. The door opened and behind it stood his best friend. Thomas smiled slyly and said, "Look at you, all grown up! Well, as much as you ever will grow." 

James frowned and rolled his eyes. He was short, only about 5'4, especially compared to Thomas who was a little over 6 feet. Thomas loved making fun of James' height and James put up with it for the most part, but Thomas couldn't stand when others took a crack at it. His excuse was that only he was aloud to tease him about his height. Thomas grinned happily down at his friend who was obviously already done with his shit. Still, James sighed and motioned Thomas to come in. 

"You know one of these days I'm just going to slam the door in your face," James muttered as Thomas closed the door behind him. James' dorm room was bigger than Thomas', but only because he had to share it with some other dude. Thomas hadn't met him yet but James said he was alright. Thomas strolled into the room and sat on James bed. 

"Awe c'mon! I know you'd never do that," he teased as he grinned at James. He rolled his eyes again but couldn't help the light laughter from escaping him. He didn't know how Thomas managed to do it but James could never stay mad at him for long. "So, how does your room look?" James asked as he sat across from Thomas on the bed.

"Like a bunch of boxes and a bare bed," he replied. "So you haven't unpacked yet?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow. Thomas shook his head and then said, "I have all of tonight to do that," with a shrug. James sighed and stood up. "No you don't. You need sleep at night. Come on, I'll help you," he sighed as he grabbed Thomas by the wrist and pulled him off the bed. 

"Ughh," Thomas whined as he followed behind James. "Why must you always be so responsible?" he complained as they walked back to Thomas' room. "Because I know you'll never be," James shot back with smirk. "Not true, I'm responsible!" Thomas said. James didn't say anything in return, he only chuckled to himself. 

"Well I can be if I wanted to," Thomas muttered, rolling his eyes. They arrived at his dorm and Thomas unlocked the door. Immediately upon seeing the mess of boxes and unpacked things, James sighed deeply. "It's not that much," Thomas said as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah we'll see.... just please tell me you didn't pack your entire closet," James muttered while running his hand down his face. "Ha! You're hilarious!" Thomas shot back. "Whatever. We better get started," James replied as he opened a box. 

\------

John Laurens must have spent twenty minutes wandering around one of the huge dorm buildings of NYU, but finally he seemed to have found his place. He looked at his registration papers once last time for confirmation and then back up at the door in front of him. 

"219... I guess this is it," he muttered to himself as he got out his key. The door unlocked and opened for him, exposing a small room with two beds and a small desk between them. He looked at the bed on the left, it was empty, as were the walls around it. He looked to the bed on the right and narrowed his eyes in confusion. There were sheets and a blanket and pillow on the bed already, they were dark blue and red and white. The walls around it were covered in pictures and posters. There were pictures of the French flag, the Eiffel Tower, a map of- he assumed- France. There was even an Eiffel Tower shaped lamp on the desk beside the bed. 

"What the fuck?" he muttered under his breath as he stared at it with a confused expression. His set his two bags and a suitcase down beside the empty bed and walked up to the weird decorations. He stared at what appeared to be a painting of a field of flowers and jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to see a tall dark man standing in the doorway with a small box in his hands. He was wearing black jeans, a black and white stripped shirt, a dark grey vest, and a red scarf tied around his neck. He had a friendly smile on his face and a kind look in his hazel eyes. 

"Hello! You must be the John Laurens! I am your roommate!" he said in a strange accent to match his strange appearance.   
John gaped at the man as he moved inside the room and set down the box on his bed. 

"Sure..." John said uncertainly. "And... who are you?" he asked warily as the man turned to face him again. 

"Oh! My name is Marquis de Lafayette but you can call me Lafayette or Laf if you like," he said with a smile. He reached out his hand to shake John's. He shook it slowly and then pulled it back again. "Uh huh," John said, still a little unsure of what was happening.

"Sorry but umm, I- I thought I was getting a different- umm- roommate," John said as he ran his hand through his long curly, light brown hair. Lafayette looked at him oddly and than nodded his head in comprehension. "Ah yes, the people at the front say I am moved here and the other person is to be moved somewhere else? I am not completely certain where but that is what I have been told," Lafayette replied in his accent. 

"Oh," John replied. He didn't know what to say or what to think even. He thought that he and his friend Hercules Mulligan would be sharing a dorm, he wondered what happened. He pulled out his phone to call his friend, but it went to voicemail. 

"Hey Herc, it's me. Where the fuck are you? Call me back ok?" he said into the phone before hanging up. He put his phone away and sighed. Lafayette shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with the small items in his box. 

"I-!" he started as John turned to look at him questioningly. He sighed and tried again. "I am sorry if this is bad for you. I can ask them if it is possible to move again-" "No! Oh god no this is fine! Sorry I'm just- a little confused..." John cut him off, running his hand through his hair again, a habit he did often. "It's not your fault. I just want to know why Herc bailed on me," John added. 

"Is this your friend? Your 'supposed to be roommate'?" Lafayette asked as he placed the trinkets on the desk. "Yeah... Hercules... he's my friend... even though he can be such a fucking dick," John muttered as he texted Herc repeatedly. 

To: Horse Fucker

Herc.  
Where are you?  
I thought we were gonna be roommates or whatever.  
What the fuck man?  
Hello?

There was no answer. John let out a groan of frustration and threw his phone on the bed. It bounced lightly before landing face-down. Lafayette blinked and stared at him. John laughed and dragged his hands down his face. 

"Sorry. I'm not usually this angry," John apologized. Lafayette opened his mouth to say that it was ok but someone cut him off. 

"Yes he is," a deep voice said suddenly. John turned to see Hercules standing in the doorway. "What the fuck man! Where have you been? Why weren't you answering me? What's going on-" John started listing off his questions angrily. "Calm down man! I did answer you! I just texted to say I was coming!" Hercules said as he put up his hands in defence. 

"No you didn't!" John snapped as he grabbed his phone from the bed. He turned it on to see two messages from Herc that said he was sorry and he was coming.

"Oh..." John muttered as he flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about the whole room thing. My brother just got an apartment not far away and my mom thought if I stayed with him it would save money..." Hercules explained as his gaze wandered around the room. His words trailed off as his eyes landed on Lafayette who was sitting on the bed, staring at him. Hercules' heart did a little flutter, a tiny flutter, almost indistinguishable, but still there, as he caught the beautiful hazel eyes of this stranger. He mentally shook it off though and smirked when he noticed his outfit.

"Who's the fucking mime?" he said with a laugh as John noticed who he was talking about. "My new roommate since you fucking bailed," John complained as he crossed his arms. "Ok I told you, it's a money thing not a personal thing," Hercules explained as he turned back to John. Lafayette stood up and walked over. 

"Lafayette," he said with a smile as he held out his hand for Hercules. "I thought mimes were supposed to be silent?" Hercules teased as he shook his hand. "Non. It is my name. I am not a mime, although I appreciate the art," Lafayette replied with a grin. "You can call him Laf though," John muttered as he started to unpack his things. 

"Laugh? As in 'haha'?" Hercules asked the Frenchman. Lafayette snorted and shook his head. "Not quiet. It is spelt L. A. F. not L. A. U. G. H." he explained, "It is short for Marquis de Lafayette." Hercules raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. 

"So you're like, completely foreign then?" Hercules teased some more. "Jesus Herc," John muttered from the other side of the small room. "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious," he replied. "No no, you are very clever. What gave it away? The pictures or the outfit?" Lafayette asked sarcastically. "Ha! So the French know sarcasm! You and me are going to get along nicely," Herc said as he patted Lafayette on the shoulder and moved past him to help John unpack. 

Laf eyed the stranger curiously, their interest in him growing. They smirked as they walked over to help, they were all unpacked now anyways so they could spare the time. 

They all helped John unpack and were finished by about 9. "So, it's still kinda early. Wanna get a drink?" Hercules asked.

\-----

The rush of a cool summer evening breeze entered the east dormitory building as Alexander Hamilton walked in through the doors. He gripped the strap of his book bag that was draped over his shoulder as he scurried up the stairs. He made it to his floor and tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of his little ponytail behind his ear. He went to unlock his dorm room but noticed the door was already unlocked. He opened it cautiously and peered inside. There was a dark skinned man with a nearly shaven head inside the room and he jumped when he saw the door opening. 

"Can I help you?" he asked as he relaxed again and went back to unpacking a box. "Umm no... this is my room," Alex said as he pointed aimlessly to the middle of the room. 

The man raised his eyebrows and then nodded courtly. "Oh I see. I'm-" "Aaron Burr," Alex cut the man off. He peered at Alexander curiously. 

"I know you. You're like a legend around here," Alex said with a laugh, suddenly realizing what he said may have come off as creepy. When Aaron looked at him with an even more confused expression he realized he still sound creepy. "In the political science program that is. I'm taking it too. This is my first year. Oh- I'm Alexander Hamilton by the way!" Alex spoke quickly as he tried to fix the situation, sticking out his hand to shake Aaron's. 

"Umm, nice to meet you?" he replied as he shook his hand. "So, we're like roommates now. Wow. I had no idea I'd be sharing a room with Aaron Burr," Alex laughed nervously and he dropped his bag on his already made bed. "Yes well, they had to move me because of limited rooms," he answered to the beaming Alexander. 

"Oh well, that's quiet unfortunate but at least they got you a room with someone with the same major, even though you're a year ahead. But that's ok, I'm sure I'll catch up. I mean I probably don't know half the things I need to yet but I'm a pretty fast learner and-"

"Whoa. Ok. Maybe calm down a little first?" Aaron cut Alex of from his rambling. 

"Right! Sorry! This is all just very new to me!" Alexander said with a nervous laugh. He twiddled his thumbs and shuffled his feet. Burr noticed the energy and nervousness just radiation off of the young man. He sighed quietly and silently scolded himself for what he was about to do. 

"Can I buy you a drink or something?" he asked. The little, over-excited Caribbean's head shot up and a wide smiled broke out on his face.

"That would be nice!" he said excitedly, but then his face fell as he realized something. "But umm, I'm not 21..." he said.

Aaron stood up and grabbed his wallet. "It's no big deal. I am and I know the guy who owns the bar across the street. You'll be fine," he said as he opened the door. 

"Coming?" he asked while holding the door open for Alexander. He smiled and nodded his head. They walked out of the dormitory building, across campus and then across the street. 

They walked into the bar easily and Aaron order two beers. The took their seats and Alexander instantly started babbling again. Aaron silently wondered why he did this. He just couldn't help but take pity on the freshman, plus he thought it would be better to teach him the ways of college before he was taught by someone less friendly. Their drinks came and Aaron handed Alexander his. 

"Here. Drink. And talk less," he said as Alex took the glass. "What?" he asked, his smile slowly fading. "Talk less. A mouth like that could get you into trouble here," he said as he sipped his drink. "What do you mean?" Alexander said as he laughed nervously. 

"I mean, just be careful what you say. There are people who are easily offended and you don't want to get on their bad side," Aaron replied simply. Alexander nodded in comprehension and drank his beer silently. He chocked a little at the bitter taste but played it off as a cough. Aaron raised an eyebrow and Alex laughed nervously and drank some more. Aaron was about to take another drink but lowered his glass when he saw some people enter. He frowned. This was about to either get interesting or messy.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's done! This was really just an introduction to some of the characters so sorry if it wasn't super exciting, but don't worry things will heat up A LOT in a little while. I think I'm going to update on Mondays (because let's face it, Mondays suck and if I have this to look forward to it'll make my life a little brighter). So I'll have another chapter up this coming Monday and then every Monday after that (as long as nothing comes up, which I'll probably tell you if I'm unable to update). Anyways, I hope you liked it! Once again, comments are much appreciated as well as feedback (as long as it's not just meaningless hate, in which case, just go away and stop reading if you don't like it, I don't like haters). Well, that's it! Thanks for reading, it means a lot!


End file.
